


Pillow Talk

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Pansy raises a question with Harry.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayorHaggar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/gifts).



> Written for [**interhouse_fest**](http://interhouse-fest.livejournal.com/) 's [Comment Fest](https://interhouse-fest.livejournal.com/144175.html), please check out the fic, and the prompts there if you're an LJ user at all. This was based on 's prompt "Harry/Pansy: The Hogwarts rumor mill will never be the same once their unlikely relationship becomes common knowledge."
> 
> For Mayor Haggar's prompt: Harry/Pansy: "The Hogwarts rumor mill will never be the same once their unlikely relationship becomes common knowledge."

Pillow Talk, Harry/Pansy

“So what is going to happen?” Pansy wondered aloud. She had spoken so softly, and her hand and painted lips hovered so distractingly close to Harry’s chest, where his shirt lay open, half unbutton that Harry did not know what she was talking about at first.

“Hmm?” He said.

“When everyone finds out about us?”

Harry frowned and made an effort to move himself into a sitting position, but the bed they were lounging on, tucked away in the room of requirement was so soft, and he had until a moment before been so pleasantly befuddled and relaxed that the attempted fail, as it did not seem to be worth the effort.

The frown though, did not abate, this was not a discussion he had anticipated happening quite so soon, nor in the middle of fore play, with her bra hanging half off of her story.

“Well, I assume everyone’s going to be quite interested,” Pansy continued.

The Hogwart’s rumour mill usually was and even Harry could see why they might be interested this time, it was half-way through his eighth year at Hogwarts and the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin continued unabated, though the Slytherins were rather more subdued these days.

“Your friends are going to be awful about it,” Pansy finished, arching one elegant eyebrow as if daring him to contradict her.

“And yours of course will be so understanding by comparison,” Harry said instead. 

“You’re changing the subject,” Pansy said.

“Am I?” Harry, asked reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder. “Are you worried They are going to make me choose between them and you? I have no intention of leaving you for them”- Pansy’s expression brightened infinitesimally - “nor though do I have any intention of ending my friendships with them for you.” 

Her expression became darker than before. Harry hastened to continue.

“In the end though, the only people who get a say in our relationship, are us right?”

“Right,” Pansy said, though she did not look at all certain. And after a moment’s hesitation she asked another question.

“Why did you go out with me, Harry Potter?” She said with utmost seriousness.

Harry did sit up this time, his brilliant green eyes meeting her stormy grey ones, there was a sudden flash of intensity that passed between them, he ran a hand through his hair before answering. There was a lot he could say here, maybe should say here, but he opted for the truth.

“I understand you. Lots of people siddle up to me these days, because I’m popular, because I’m hero. At least with you, I know exactly why and what you intend to get out of it.”

it was perhaps the wrong answer. Pansy glared, she shrugged her shoulders a bit, pushing the straps back on to her shoulder.

“And what might that be, do you think Potter?”

“A second chance, even if you shouldn’t need one. Even though it’s not fair that people blame you for the actions of your house and Malfoy, even if you were barely involved, whatever everybody says.” He said, calmly and honestly. “I happen not to believe in what ‘everyone says’ and I _do_ believe in second chances.”

Pansy’s eyes shined bright and silver, Harry was not entirely sure she believed him. Nevertheless, she relaxed into his arms as he pulled her close and he kissed her with extra special tenderness.

They would talk again, Harry though, but afterwards.


End file.
